random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts on the NintyDirect 11/13/13
UMG Super Mario 3D World Okay, when I first saw SM3DW being in here, I didn't care much. It already looked amazing. ... My good God. Everything looks amazing, but there's a few I love. Mystery Houses have a purpose, which is great; they sucked in Land. Yay for a Speed Run mode, I used to speed run all the time in Land after I beat it. Mario Kart/Shooter modes look outstanding as well. Rosalina is unlockable! It was kinda obvious, but this is the first non-spinoff we get to play as her in! Sweet. 3DS Update YES! Don't care for Miiverse that much, but so happy the 3DS/Wii U eShops'll have the ability to have the same account over both. No more wasting extra money! Pikmin Ehh. Never got interested in non-story modes aside from Bingo Battle. Animal Crossing Plaza Got bored with it, but I'll try out the poll thingy. Oh God, imagine the mess the little kids'll make with the stamps. J. Severe ''A Link Between Worlds'' Game continues to look pretty good! Really love the StreetPas feature. The special 3DS XL looks snazzy too. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Had no interest in it before, but the new footage pulled me in. Game looks really good, especially the solo play content. Interested in it now. ''Bravely Default'' AHHHHHHH SO HYPED FOR THIS!!!! Gameplay mechanics look really interesting, and it's neat that we're getting the original Japanese cover art for the NA cover (as opposed to the newer art used for Europe's). Also fek yeah at the collector's edition! It lacks the expensive figure that the Europe collector's edition has, meaning it shouldn't be that pricey, which is fantastic as I totally need to get it. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' Game looks as good as the other Layton games, so I'm looking forward to it. Need to finish the rest of the series first tho. Nintendo Network stuff HOWYYYYY FEKKKKKK AT UNIFIED ACCOUNT SYSTEM FINALLY NINTENDO LISTENED TO THE PEOPLE BEGGING IT FOR IT SHFHDGFJHDJDGHFGJD oh youtube that looks neat oh nintendo zone stuff that looks neat oh animal crossing plaza that looks neat. stamps are nice too AHHHHHHHHH MIIVERSE ON 3DS DOESN'T LOOK AS GOOD AS THE WII U ITERATION BUT WHATEVER AHHHHHHHH ''Pikmin 3'' DLC lookin' good, squee'd at the Christmas-themed one ''Super Mario 3D World'' Game continues to look like the greatest freakin' thing ever. Pretty much knew about all of the 10 things except for Miscellaneous Audrey Drake (IGN reviewer who left the site to work at Nintendo) cameo-ing at the beginning was awesome and adorable. This Direct was pretty good, I give it a 7.5/10. Mochlum UNIFIED ACCOUNTS! YESSEESTAASDFGHJKL FINALLY oh and Rosalina is pretty cool in 3D World. Faves3000 The Intro - My body wasn't ready for how amazing the intro was A Link Between Worlds - I know for a fact I probs won't get this game, so idg too big of af about it Mario Party: Island Tour - Hopy frickin shiz a protable Mario Party? Yeah I kinda want this, but again, probs won't get it because I'm too big of a poorf@g Bravely Default - I don't care for this game in the least. Professor Layton and the Aznrazanramzran Legacy - Looks pretty cool, but I'm not into Prof. Layton, so I most likely won't get it. 3DS Update - HELL YEAH THIS IS TOO F*CKING GREAT I WANT IT ALL NOW OKAY Pikmin 3 - I don't have the game, so I don't care 'bout no stinkin' dlc Super Mario Galaxy 3D World - The 10 things are supa 'mazin' and aren't rehashes for once for the most part I give this Nintendo Direct a 7.5/10. It was pretty neat, but it's not that great. Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Direct Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Layton Category:More Category:Thoughts on Nintendo Directs